Pure Blood
by Captured.By.Insanity
Summary: There are 2 types of Vampires Pure Blood and Converted. Bella is a Pure Blood and unexpectadly meets Edward at her Aunts former house. Better than sounds
1. Pure Blood vs Converted

**Pure Blood **

**Chapter 1**

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

**A/N This is before Bella meets Edward and the History and all. It might be harder to understand in the beginning but I have a wonderful idea. It just came to me out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy. By the way, I am so sorry if my starting is crappy I had no idea what to write to start it with :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything that is from Twilight/New Moon, it is all Stephanie Meyers. The characters that you don't recognize are made up by me.**

(-Break-)

Bellas POV

Family Visit. Ick. I hate those. They want me to go from Seattle to Forks to see Aunt Sarah. I hate her. She has long blonde hair and topaz eyes. But when she is hungry her eyes go blood red. That is how you can tell a pureblood vampire from a changed one. Changed vampires eyes go black when they need to feed.

Let me explain. There are two types of vampires: Pureblood and Changed.

A pureblood vampire is born or created as a vampire. We go all the way back to 1287 A.D. There is no human in our family tree.

A changed vampire (they are also called converted vampires) is turned while they are human into a vampire. Obviously, this can only happen when a pureblood vampire bites a human.

There are only a handful of purebloods. We, the purebloods, have powers way beyond a changed vampires. We can do more and what we can do is more powerful. My name is Isabella 'Bella' Swan and I am a pureblood vampire. My powers are fire, mind reading, ice and creating illusions.

Now back to my story. We were going out to Aunt Sarah's house. Her house was huge. It had a huge living room and big kitchen. A south facing wall of glass windows pointed to the big backyard.

We never call up people and say 'Hey we're coming out to visit', no, we just go and if they are not there some purebloods can locate them within' about 3 minutes. So we never need to. But we do need to be in a place they have been recently to find out.

"Bella darling, lets go" Mom called from down the stairs.

"Be right down." I grabbed my bag off my couch- we don't need to sleep- and my ipod off my desk and was down the stairs in a moment.

"Charlie… we're leaving. Be back within a week." With that mom and I ran out the door.

"Mom, my ipods going on so don't bother me." She nodded and I stuck the earphones in my ears and turned on Over My Head(Cable Car) by my favorite group The Fray.

We arrived about 10 hours later with one stop. Mom's eyes were red so, we had decided to hunt along the way. There were a couple of humans hiking. We fed and continued to Aunt Sarah's.

When we arrived at the house there was a different smell. It wasn't Aunt Sarah's smell but quite often she had visitors so we cautiously approached the house and rang the doorbell.

The door opened.

"Yes" a tallish handsome boy answered the door.

"Is Sarah here?" My mom asked.

"Sarah?"

"Yes Sarah Swan?"

"Umm… hold on a second." The boy said. "Carlisle." In a flash a young man was standing next to him and he was accompanied by a young woman.

"Hello. This is Esme." He said pointing to the woman. "Edward, and I am Carlisle." He blabbered. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Is there a lady named Sarah here?"

"Sarah? No, I think that was the lady's name that sold this house to us."

"SHE MOVED" I yelled. "are you serious? We ran nine hours and she moved?" What the hell! Since when did she move? I thought. She had been in that house for at least thirty years. Now she moves. "Umm… wait can we stand in your living room for about five minutes?" I asked. I could track her and we could go visit her there. I was one of the few pureblood vampires who could track.

"Uh… yes, you can. Edward take…" he stammered as he pointed at me. I realized then, I hadn't even introduced myself or my mom yet.

"Bella and this is my mom Renee" I said to him.

"Please take Bella and her mother into the living room."

_Who are these people? They are vampires, they don't smell like humans and what do they want with our living room? _Edward thought.

"Right this way." Edward whispered showing us into the house.

We knew the way to the living room. It had changed so much since the last time I was here. I wondered who played the piano?

"Bella will only be a few minutes." Mom said.

"What's she doing?"

"Locating" Mom answered and with that I shut my eyes.

A/N so what do you think? Please Review and let me know what you think. : )


	2. Location

**Pure Blood **

**Chapter 2**

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

**A/N so what do you think so far? Umm… any questions just ask and please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything that is from Twilight/New Moon it is all Stephanie Meyers. The characters that you don't recognize are made up by me.**

(-Break-)

_Review._

"_Locating" Mom answered and with that I shut my eyes._

**Edwards POV**

Bella. Wow she was beautiful and she must be a pureblood because only they can locate. Her blood smells delicious too.

She is standing in our living room with her eyes shut and standing still. I wonder how you locate.

_Whats she doing I wonder? Its really weird and locating what the how can you locate? Who is she and why is Emmett all over her._

_Her emotions are really strong now what is she doing I cant even control them. Wow this is amazing._

_Aww she is soooo cute and Edward your gushing over her, if you could blush you would now._ That was defiantly Alice.

Her eyes flicked open.

"Mom she is back in Seattle." Bella screeched.

**Bellas POV**

"What? Why would she go there. Well thank you Carlisle but we need to head home. We need to leave early. It's a nine hour run with no breaks so we shall head off. Thank you for your kindness."

"Bella" Mom said and nodded to the door. I nodded in return and we were there in a flash.. I was just about to open the door when

"Wait, its like 5:00 now so you will be home really late so… would you like to stay here for the night and leave in the morning?" Edward spoke quickly.

"Well that is a generous offer and I guess we shall accept if your family agrees." Mom said.

MOM I shouted in my head, we didn't even know who these people were.

"Yes, yes it is fine. Living Room Everyone." Carlisle shouted up the stairs.

In a moment there were seven other vampires staring at Mom and I.

"This is Bella and Renee they are going to stay the night, so please show them a good time." Carlisle directed.

"Sit, sit, sit dears. Tell us about yourselves."

Mom started once everyone was seated,

"Well my name is Renee and I am a pureblood vampire. I am 543 years old and I live in Seattle at the moment. My powers are air, hunting and body control. And I think that is all there is to tell." Mom finished and looked at me as well as everyone else.

"Umm… I am Bella I am also a pureblood vampire I am 492 years old I am also in Seattle at the moment. My powers are fire, mind reading, ice and creating illusions. I can also locate as you have seen. I like to listen to music and to read. My favorite colours are red, black and white. And I think that is all. Questions?" I asked.

"What do you feed from?"

"Humans and I am able to drink vampire blood as well." I said.

"Oh. Well we feed off of animals. And so please don't feed here." Alice spoke. Her silvery voice hung in the air.

"Oh I see." Mom whispered. "That's ok though we fed outside of Chicago, But we shall be sure not to feed around here."

That's how we spent the night. We all talked about ourselves. They were all changed vampires and no more that 350 years old.

"Wow your all so young. I feel so old now" Mom said.

"Not really" Rosalie said.

"Well so then what shall we do for the rest of the night?" I asked I wasn't about to sit here and talk all night.

"Well Edward, Alice and Emmett need to go hunting. You are welcome to join them."

"Animals. Ewwww" Mom replied

"Are they good?" I asked I was willing to try.

"Umm… hard to say. Come and try them" Edward replied

"Well. I guess so I don't really need to feed but I will give it a shot." I said "When do we leave?"

"Anytime" Edward said.

"Now?" I asked

"Why Not" Alice said.

So we all walked human speed to the door and then started to run. I couldn't go very fast seeing as I had to stay in pace with the others. We spotted herd of deer and we all charged.

I easily caught one and opened my mouth to bite the creature.

**A/N so what do you think now? Remember Review please. Thanks. 3333**


	3. Animals

**Pure Blood **

**Chapter 3**

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

**A/N so what do you think so far? Umm… any questions just ask and please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything that is from Twilight/New Moon it is all Stephanie Meyers. The characters that you don't recognize are made up by me.**

(-Break-)

I bit into it and let the warm blood fill my mouth. I had smelt them before and they smelt gross but they tasted not too bad. I drained the creature in about 4 minutes. I lifted my head and looked around to see the others. They were gone but there were 7 deer corpses. I closed my eyes and thought about Edward. I was locating him.

They were running through a field and attacking more deer. Going through them fast. There were 6 deer left. There started off with about 50. I had one and there are three of them. Wow. They eat a lot. I am full with one human and I guess now one deer, one human usually lasts me four or five days.

They finished off the rest of the herd and ran over to me.

"Are they to your liking?" Edward asked.

"Umm… I could live off them yes." I replied.

**Edwards POV**

She looked so beautiful under the night sky, the stars made her skin glow brightly. The moon was shining down on her face and I wanted to reach out and kiss her.

I took a step forwards and then stopped, what if I frightened her away.

"Should we go back?" Alice wanted to know.

Bella nodded and said,

"I'll beat you all back." And with that she took off.

She was so far ahead I couldn't see her anymore. When we were back at the house we went in.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

Alice let out an exasperated sigh and we all turned to face her but I was the first one to find out why. I ran out the door.

_Bella where are you?_

I kept my mind open when I heard it.

_Bella you stupid girl. I love Edward. I may be invisible to him but soon he will notice my existence and will come to me. He used to be mine until he left. Now he will return to me. Hahaha. What?_

I suddenly saw smoke rise from a little ways east from where I was and I ran towards it. I came into a small meadow. The first thing I saw was fire smoke and ice..

_My powers are fire, mind reading, ice and creating illusions._ That is what she said her powers were.

There was a flash of light and then two heads emerged from the smoke. One was Bellas and I couldn't make out the other at the moment but it was a girl.

Bellas face flashed over to me and she was by me in a second.

"Get out of here!" Bella said urgently.

"Why whats going on?" I was curious.

"She wants you and thinks I am after…" Bella stopped and a giant wall of ice appeared infront of us. "…you"

"Why?"

"Edward if you don't want to get hurt get out of here now" Bella said not answering my question.

"No time for chit-chat" Said the other girl who was suddenly beside us.

I looked at her.

"You're…You're…"

**A/N so how is it. I left a cliff hanger too. HAHAHAHAHAHA. So yea. Please review everyone and thx.**


	4. Michelle?

**Pure Blood **

**Chapter 4**

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

**A/N so what do you think so far? Umm… any questions just ask and please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything that is from Twilight/New Moon it is all Stephanie Meyers. The characters that you don't recognize are made up by me.**

(-Break-)

**Edwards POV**

"You're Michelle. How did you find me?" I asked

"Not a hard thing. I am like your sister-in a way-Alice remember." Michelle answered.

"Umm… Well kinda. You can see what people are doing at the time. If you concentrate enough you can find there location. But I thought that took a long time." I was sorta confused

"Why do you think I haven't visited you yet?" Michelle laughed.

"Oh but what is with the war between the two of you then?" I was totally confused now.

"Well this Michelle girl thinks I am out to get you- as in I am in love with you- and I am not but that hasn't registered through yet. So I am going to knock some sense into her." Bella said.

"Oh. I see. Bella don't be too hard she is a converted vampire. So be nice."

"SHE'S A PUREBLOOD" Michelle screeched. "You can have him" With that she was off.

"Well that went well. Want to go back?" Bella asked.

I nodded.

Once we got back to the house the family was waiting for us in the living room.

"How's_ Michelle_?" Alice asked. A little disgusted.

"Shes well. She got scared after she found out Bella was a pureblood vampire. She ran off. She started a fight because she thought Bella was out to get me and she wanted me for herself." I laughed.

**Bellas POV**

"Well it is 06:00 so Bella and I should get going. We need to move fast if the sun is shining today." Mom said.

"It will be." Alice said.

"In that case we should leave." I said. Why linger.

_Why does she have to leave. I have never been drawn to someones blood and now I have and she lives across the country. WHY_. That must have been Edward. I think.

_Yes she is leaving. Emmett wont be gushing over her anymore. _Rosalie.

_Aww shes leaving. She is cute too. _Edward and I through him a dirty look.

It's a good thing I can control when I read thoughts. Ick.

Mom and I said our last goodbyes and then we left. We started running and didn't stop.

**9 hours later.**

We burst through the door and rushed in. It was good to hear the sound of the creek and rustling trees. I loved our house. My room had two black walls and two red ones. Black Red Black Red. I collapsed into my couch and shut my eyes. I just listened. My ipod had died on the way home. I wanted to listen to my music so I got up and walked over to my computer desk. It had been on Stand-By it took to long to turn on so that is how I left it 24/7.

I got into Lime Wire and turned on My Chemical Romance- The Sharpest Lives. ** (A/N This is my favorite song.)** and started to sing and dance to it.

_Rustle. Rustle. _What was that? I closed my eyes and took in the scent.

I knew who it was.

"Hello…"

**A/N ok so how was it. Please Review. Umm… Who do you all think it is? Well you'll find out obviously. So yea. REVIEW. Thanks xox **


	5. To The Mall

**Pure Blood **

**Chapter 5**

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

**A/N This is before Bella meets Edward and the History and all. It might be harder to understand in the beginning but I have a wonderful idea. It just came to me out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything that is from Twilight/New Moon, it is all Stephanie Meyers. The characters that you don't recognize are made up by me.**

(-Break-)

"Hello Edward." I whispered.

"Bella" he answered.

"What are you doing here?" I got up off the couch and walked over to him. I stopped about 5 feet away. He looked down at his feet.

"Well. You see I followed your scent. I left about an hour and a half after you and as you can see just arrived."

"Ok so then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well… Umm… Well you see. Let me see… Well your blood is very appetizing. If you know what I mean. Do you? Because I have been alive for so long and I have never smelt anything like your blood."

"Ok so you followed me here because my blood smelled good?" I was very confused.

I read his mind and it was like reading a puzzle. It was confused and undecided.

"Ok here is the truth." He looked up at me as if to make sure I was still there. Then he looked back down at his feet. "I have never smelt anything like your blood and I love it. I would really like it if you came back to Forks with me too."

_That was rather rude of me to say. Why did I say that? She is going to say no. I know it._

He looked up at me. And into my eyes.

_I see it in her eyes, She is going to say no. Bella please say yes. Why is she staring at me. Oh crap she can read minds. Dammit._

"Hah Edward you are funny. Well you have run a long time so why don't you stay for a while. You can call your family and let them know." I said. He is hilarious. He forgot and was thinking all that. Thank Goodness he can't read my mind.

"Ok thank you very much, and I am so very sorry for my thoughts." He looked sorry too.

"Where may I ask is your phone."

"On my desk by my computer." I pointed.

He walked over to it and picked up the black phone. He dialed a 1-(215)-983-8852. I had read his mind to figure it out. I put that away in my mind for safe keeping.

"Carlisle, It's Edward. I am at Bella's house in Seattle but Alice probably saw that already. I am staying the night. I will be home within the week. See you later."

"Answering machine." He told me.

"Ok. So what would you like to do?"

"Ummm… what would you like to do?"

"Well I have school tomorrow and if you want to you can come with me." I questioned.

"Could I?" he asked holding a kids expression.

I laughed then nodded.

"Do you think I should change my clothes? I can go get some from the mall." He questioned.

"If you'd like" I replied. He nodded. "Can I come? I need some clothes?" Again he nodded.

Five minutes later we were in my car and off to the mall.

**A/N so please Review everyone. ******


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This is before Bella meets Edward and the History and all. It might be harder to understand in the beginning but I have a wonderful idea. It just came to me out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything that is from Twilight/New Moon, it is all Stephanie Meyers. The characters that you don't recognize are made up by me.**

**Chapter 6**

**By: gone.disappearing x.o.x**

(-Break-)

The Mall. I love the place. It's so big and filled with clothes. My favorite shops are Lulu Lemon and Stitches. I also like places that are expensive. My family has a lot of money though.

Edward and I decided to split up and meet up in an hour and a half. I walked into Lulu Lemon and looked around. I saw nothing I wanted and left. In that hour and a half I ended up with many things. I had bought : 6 sweaters, 5 t-shirts, 8 long-sleeved shirts, 9 pairs of jeans, 2 new pairs of shoes, 7 tank tops, 5 mini skirts, 1 dress, 2 pairs of capris and 4 necklaces + 7 bracelets.

I headed to our meeting place about 15 minutes before schedule.

When I arrived at the meeting place which was the center of the mall (it had a fountain) he was sitting there watching the water. When I called him his head whipped around and he smiled.

"Hello" I giggled.

"Hi. Did you find everything you wanted?" he asked. I looked down to see what he had bought and he only had 2 bags that only looked half full. I felt ashamed.

"Yea" I mumbled. He seemed to see my discomfort and said,

"I don't usually shop. And when I do its not for much" he smiled at me.

"Oh" was all I could say. "Are you ready to leave then?" I asked.

"Yes. I am"

Once we got home I showed him where he could stay and left him be.

**The Next Day**

I came down the stairs wearing an outfit that I had bought the day before, a pair of low-waist tight, black jeans that had man made holes in them with a black spaghetti strap and an anarchy sweater over top. I had on a pair of shoes I had also bought the day before-black and white athletic shoes. I looked really good. I had on a little bit of makeup but I didn't need it.

I walked down the stairs and saw Edward at the bottom gaping at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow Bella you're so beautiful."

"Why thank you" He laughed and took my hand, leading me out to the car.

"So you ready for school?" I asked.

"Of course" he replied and I sped away.

We reached the school in about 5 minutes.

"Ok we'll go talk to the secretary and get your classes. She will probably put you in my classes though if that's ok"

He nodded in agreement.

We walked into the head office and I walked over to the secretary and spoke.

"Excuse me. This is Edward Cullen and he is visiting from a way and he was hoping to come to the school for the rest of the week or so. Would that be possible?"

"Let me check." She replied.

I signaled for Edward to come forward.

He came forward and I the secretary eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

**A/N ok so how was it. Review please.**


	7. MUST READ OTHERS NOTE! SORRY

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

Ok I am moving so I wont be updating past this for the next 2-3 weeks. I am really sorry but I will try to write as much as possible. I feel really bad but with the computer packed I wont be able to continue.

If you guys have any questions or anything please ask.

I am sooooooo sorry. I will try to check my email and if I am able I will update but otherwise I am soooo sorry. I will put up as many chapters as possible when I get back on. **I AM SOOOOO SORRY**

Death Angel x.o.x

**Sorry I am really. Truly I am. I will check my email though. **

**SORRY!!**


End file.
